Dance with the Devil
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Shell's life was normal, well, as normal as it could get. She's created a fictional monster called Enigma; a man who looks like a human, but is not a human. What happens when she starts seeing Enigma around? What happens when he begins to stalk her? What is one to do when you realize your own creation is stalking you?
1. Chapter 1

**Dance with the Devil**

**Summary: **Shell's life was normal, well, as normal as it could get. She's created a fictional monster called Enigma; a man who looks like a human, but is not a human. What happens when she starts seeing Enigma around? What happens when he begins to stalk her? What is one to do when you realize your own creation is stalking you?

_**Chapter 1**_

"So what do you think of him?"

"_He seems like a really interesting character. Jeez Shell, you really outdid yourself this time hun." _Stormy chuckled on the other end.

I chuckled also. "I know. I just had a really weird dream and bam, Enigma came out." I paused for a moment and then spoke again, sadly this time. "I miss you bestie…."

"_I miss you too Shell. When I get the chance, I'll come down and we'll spend a weekend together. I miss our writing parties." _

Stormy has been my best friend for about 3 years now. She's about 10 months younger than me. She's in Ohio now, working two jobs and about to quit one. During our high school years, we would have writing parties, original stories and fanfiction.

"I miss them too."

"_Well, I gotta go. I got work in the morning. I'll talk to you later Shell, love you." _

"Love you too Storm. See ya." I said and hung up. I sighed and set my cell phone on the end table next to me. My bare feet padded on the soft carpet as I walked over to my computer and sat in my chair, facing the screen. I looked at my latest picture of Enigma, my monster OC that I had created a few days ago.

He's described as a tall man, around 6'6" at his human height, but he can be as tall as ten feet. He has jet black hair that he can change the length of, make it shorter or longer. He has eyes, but he usually hides them to induce fear into his victims and his teeth are extremely sharp, like a shark.

I set his personality as: _'he is a creature of mysterious origins and tends to not like talking about his past. He is very charming, can be romantic (although this is just pretend). He's very honest though and always says what's on his mind, although it may cause problems or make people mad. He is bisexual, but he tends to mostly go after women because they can suit his needs more. Enigma can tend to have two sides to himself; he can be very charming and romantic yet he can be menacing and dangerous. These four traits seem to collide with each other, making Enigma a mysterious, dangerous but charming creature'_.

I did pick out an outfit for him; a pair of black pants, a dark red longs-sleeved dress shirt and shoes and a black cloak/cape. Simple outfit, but he is very powerful.

I sighed and wondered if I made a story of him, would they make a movie? I could name off actors who could play as Enigma. Then, I came up with an idea.

"Dance with the Devil…..Breaking Benjamin….sounds like a good name for a story…." I mumbled and then pulled up a new document and began typing. I must've fallen asleep some time during my typing, because I woke up with marks from my keyboard imprinted in my cheek. "Ouch….." I mumbled and rubbed my cheek with the back of my hand.

I grumbled sleepily and ended up taking a warm shower and getting dressed. I dressed in warm clothes 'cause I wanted to get out of the apartment for a while. I saved my documents and turned off the computer, grabbing my purse/bag and headed out.

I headed to the local diner and ordered some breakfast, checking the latest news on my phone. I was halfway through my breakfast when I saw a news article about a murder in the area.

"A police officer was found dead in the woods at approximately ten am yesterday morning. His body was covered in what looked like stab wounds and officials say the cause of death was blood loss." I mumbled as I read the article.

"Can I get you anything else?"

I jumped a little and sighed in relief when it was just the waitress. "Oh, no thank you. I'll just take the bill."

The waitress smiled and left, then came back minutes later with the bill. I paid for the bill and left a tip for the waitress. I left the diner with a straw in my mouth and exhaled, seeing my breath in the cold. I noticed a thick fog rolling in and I glanced over, my eyes staring at the hazy figure in the fog.

I couldn't really make out what it was, but I could tell it was a tall person. I tried squinting, but that didn't work since my eye sight sucked. My straw hung limply from my lips as I saw the figure raise its arm and wave at me. I blinked and then raised my hand and waved back. Then, the figure disappeared in the fog.

"Weird….." I mumbled.

I then headed to the public library and stalked amongst the shelves, seeing if my latest book was here. I looked for about 20 minutes and sighed heavily when I didn't find it. I guess it hadn't gotten on the shelves yet….

"That sucks…" I muttered and then left the library, heading back to my apartment. I brought out my keys as I arrived at my apartment. Suddenly, my hazel eyes narrowed when I saw a note on my door.

_I am watching you little authoress. No matter where you go, I will always be there. _

_Sincerely, _

_Your biggest fan. _

I scowled and ripped the paper off my door, then unlocked it and went inside. "Fucking kids….." I grumbled and crumbled the paper up, throwing it in the trash bin next to my desk. "I'm seriously gonna move if they keep this up….."

Then there was a knock at my door.

I went over to the door and opened it, seeing nobody around. I growled quietly to myself and shut the door. When I got two steps away, there was another knock. I snarled and opened the door again, seeing nobody. "STOP FUCKING WITH ME! COME OUT YOU COWARD!"

I breathed through my nose as I waited for somebody to come out. But nobody did. I slammed the door shut this time and locked it. I sighed angrily and kicked my shoes off, putting my coat on my desk chair. I sat in my chair and my shoulders slumped. "I really hate kids sometimes….."

I swerved around in my chair to face my screen and saw that I had a message in my inbox. "Hmm?" I mused and checked my inbox. It was a message from an unknown person.

_Guess you didn't believe my note, eh? _

My eyes narrowed and I sent a reply back. 'Who the hell is this?'

_Your biggest fan. _

'Ugh, are you a stalker?'

_You could say that. _

'Listen, I don't have the time or the patience to deal with fuckers like you. Leave me alone.'

_Well, I got all the time in the world for you. So guess what? I ain't leaving ya alone. _

I snarled and nearly punched my computer screen. 'You're pissing me off.'

_I'm pretty sure I am. I think I'll let you go. Don't worry; next time I wanna talk to you, I'll do that in person. _

'And what makes you think that'll happen?'

There wasn't a reply for five minutes and then the unknown person replied.

_I'm watching you right now. _

My breath hitched in my throat and then I panicked. I went around the entire apartment and made sure all the doors and windows were locked. I ran my hands through my hair and glanced over to my computer as it went off for another message.

_You can lock all the doors and windows, block them if you may. I still have a way of getting inside. _

I wanted to scream. I didn't know who was messaging me, but it was the same person who left the note on my door.

Another beep, another message.

_Go ahead and scream. _

_What the fuck…? Can he hear my thoughts?! _I nearly screamed mentally.

Another beep.

_Maybe. _

"I'm calling the fucking police!" I shrieked and picked up my cell phone, dialing 911.

"_911." _

….

An hour after the police got here; they said they couldn't do anything. I had yelled at them because this guy was reading my thoughts.

"He's just messing with you. There's no such thing as telepathy." The officer stated.

"Yeah, that's what you think….." I mumbled.

The officers left a few moments later and I locked the door, slamming my fist against the door. "I'm letting it get to my head….its just an asshole playing a sick joke on me….."

I just shuddered to myself and took a quick shower. It was already past midnight and I was tired.

I shut off all the lights and made sure all the windows and doors were locked. I then went to my bedroom and crawled into bed, sighing deeply.

_Hopefully this whole thing will just blow over…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dance with the Devil**

_**Chapter 2**_

I woke up the next morning, feeling slightly stiff and cramped up. I groaned and lifted my head, looking at the clock. It was nearing noon and I sighed, deciding to get up. As I sat up, the scent of flowers came to my nostrils.

"Hmm?" I sniffed all around the room, looking for whatever was making the scent. I glanced over at my dresser and found a single, pure black rose laying there. "What….?" I mumbled and walked over to my dresser, picking up the rose.

I remembered something about my fictional character Enigma. How he liked roses. I shook my head in disbelief. "No fucking way. He doesn't exist. He's fictional, just like anyone from a movie or TV show.

I sighed angrily and glanced at the rose. It WAS beautiful….

"Oh fuck it. I'm not dealing with this shit…..wait…." My sentence trailed off when I realized something. The rose was INSIDE my apartment….that means…..

I quickly checked all the windows and doors and found that they were still locked, just the way I locked them last night. I was panicking. _O-okay Shell…calm down. This is a dream; it's all a dream…._

My computer beeped.

I froze and slowly glanced over to see a message. I thought I had shut it down last night, but I guess I must've forgotten. I slowly walked over and clicked on the message.

_It's not a dream Shell-bell. _

"NO!" I screamed and unplugged the computer. I breathed quietly but heavily and sighed, running my fingers through my hair. Nobody called me Shell-bell, except my friends. How the hell does this guy know that?!

I've dealt with stalkers before, but NEVER this bad. This guy seems like he can read my thoughts, knows I write and whatever else he freaking knows! I sighed shakily and was about to turn my computer back on when I heard what sounded like a thud from the back of my apartment.

My heart-beat sped up and I grabbed the steel baseball bat from the corner of my desk. I slowly and carefully made my way towards the back of my apartment. My heart was pounding in my chest when I heard rustling coming from the back guest bedroom. I had three bedrooms, mine and two guest, along with two bathrooms.

I slowly grabbed the doorknob and began to turn it. I heard rustling in the bedroom and swallowed the lump in my throat. Then, I turned the knob all the way and swung the door wide open, switching the light on quickly.

"ALRIGHT, COME OUT YOU-!"

Before I could finish, something cold and shadowy like wrapped around my body. I tried to yell for help, but my mouth was bound too. My arms were pinned to my sides and I fell on my ass when my legs were also bound together. Okay, I'd admit I do have a fetish for some bondage, but not like this!

I heard a chuckle, a chuckle that sounded deep and masculine. I saw a shadow move in the room and a voice spoke. "You really think I'd be afraid of a bat darling? Hmm, looks like you DON'T know me that much."

My hazel eyes widened when I saw a man walk out of the room. He was tall, very tall and had pitch black hair that reached the nape of his neck and covered his eyes. He wore black pants, a dark red long sleeve buttoned shirt and a black cape/cloak with shoes.

His skin was pale, his smile was sharp.

And behind those lips of his were shark-like teeth.

It was him.

Enigma.

Unless I really was crazy and hallucinating, it was really him. A character that I myself created and he was here in the flesh! I tried to speak, but the shadow gag around my mouth prevented me from speaking.

"You ARE a lot gorgeous in person love." Enigma chuckled and he moved a clawed finger up, ordering the shadows to force me to stand. I tried to fight, but the shadows around me were too strong. He smiled a sharp smile and I could see his shark-like teeth. Then, he snapped his fingers and the shadows around me disappeared. "Run."

I didn't need another second. I bolted off to my front door and quickly unlocked it, forgetting about putting on shoes or a jacket. I bolted down the steps and nearly missed one, but caught it just in time. I ran out of the apartment complex and into the large park next to the apartment.

I looked behind me quickly and when I looked back to the front, I tripped over a rock and fell to the ground hard. "Ow!" I cried out and whimpered when I realized I split open palm.

I heard tsking and quickly rolled onto my back to see Enigma standing there. "When will humans learn? No matter how far you run, I'll always be right behind you. But you know that Shell-bell."

I tried to scoot backwards, wincing as dirt got into my bleeding hand. Enigma just walked towards me more and then reached out for me. I held up my arms in defense, afraid he was going to claw my throat open but instead, his hand wrapped around my arm and he pulled me up and over his shoulder.

I gasped and found my voice. "Put me down!" I screamed, pounding my fists on his back. "Put me the fuck down!"

"Oh, you've got quite a mouth on you Shell!" Enigma laughed and he teleported back to my apartment, kicking the door shut and locking it. I felt sick to my stomach and I wanted to throw up. "You'll get used to the teleportation."

Enigma grabbed me and set me down on my two feet. As soon as he let go of me, I raised my leg to kick him in the privates. But he caught onto my act and grabbed my leg, forcing me to balance on one leg. He just smirked as I fell to the floor with a groan. "I think you're smarter than that Shell."

"SHUT UP!" I shrieked and tried to kick him, but he just dodged and sat on his knees on the ground in front of me. He grabbed my hand and not gently either, making me wince. He opened his mouth and my hazel orbs widened a little when his tongue rolled out. "H-hey, what are you doing?!"

He pulled me closer to him and his tongue ran over the palm of my head, lapping up the blood. My face flushed a little, but then I remembered his saliva has healing properties. His other hand rested beside my thigh and as his saliva healed my palm, I felt warmth coming from it.

It felt slightly weird, yet sort of comforting. I sighed as it was finally healed and he licked his lips. I could literally feel his gaze wandering up and down my body and my heart sped up at that. I didn't feel comfortable with that. It made me feel somewhat violated.

"Oh come on Shell-bell," Enigma chuckled. "You know I won't hurt you."

As he said that, I felt the hand beside my thigh slowly begin to creep onto my thigh. I sputtered and slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me." I growled.

He just smiled a sharp smile, which caused me to become more annoyed. "Aw, what's with the look love? I'd thought you'd be excited to see me."

"Not if you're fucking stalking me…" I muttered.

All of a sudden, I was roughly grabbed and yanked up into standing position. "Be gentle asshole!" I hissed when he had yanked on my arm too hard. He only grinned and next thing I knew, he had me pinned against the wall, his 6'6" human height towering over me.

His clawed hands had a firm grip on my shoulders and that's when he leaned down, sniffing a little at my neck. _What the hell is he doing? _I thought.

Then, as if he read my mind, my shirt was ripped away from my shoulder. "Hey!" I shouted and blushed furiously when his pale lips rested on my neck, causing me to tilt my head to the side. His lips felt cool on my skin and I shivered when he trailed them across my neck.

"Mm…" Enigma mused to himself, still keeping a firm grip on my shoulder. He chuckled, still trailing his lips across my pale skin. "You're shuddering….makes me wanna fuck you into the wall right now…."

_Come on! His weakness! What's his weakness?! _I thought quickly and then remembered what his weakness was. I looked over at my desk and saw a lighter sitting there. With my other hand, I quickly tried to reach over and grab the lighter, but it was smacked off my desk and landed on the other side of the room. _Damnit! _

Enigma chuckled and ran his lips down to my shoulder, moving my bra strap aside so my shoulder was bare. His tongue rolled out and gave my shoulder a little lick, and then his lips rested on my shoulder.

"W-what are you-?"

Before I could finish my sentence, extreme pain erupted through my shoulder as his sharp teeth pierced the skin and I cried out loudly, struggling underneath his grip. He held onto my arms tightly so I wouldn't move, so tightly I knew they were going to leave bruises on my skin. I felt a few stray tears roll down my pale cheeks and had to resist the urge to sob.

I then cried out weakly when the sharp teeth released my shoulder and a tongue lapped up the blood that trickled down from it. I was in a lot of pain and Enigma only seemed to chuckle and grin. His lips left bloody trails up my neck and up to my jaw, tracing the outline of my jaw with his tongue.

"S-stop!" I shouted weakly, trying to struggle and get away from the monster.

He only grinned widely and grabbed my throat with one hand, slamming me against the wall with a painful force. Then, he swooped down and captured my lips with his own bloody ones. My eyes widened to the size of saucers and I struggled underneath his bigger form, but the hand on my arm moved to my bloody and bitten shoulder, digging his hands, which were now claws, into the skin.

I whimpered and squeezed my eyes shut tightly, feeling a trickle of blood flow down the corner of my mouth from Enigma's bloody lips. The taste of my own blood was salty, metallic. He smirked against my lips and dug his claws into my skin more, causing me to let out a gasp. He chuckled and then forced his tongue into my mouth, exploring the wet cavern expertly.

I nearly gagged when I could taste blood on my own tongue. The dark-haired man let out a purr that vibrated against my lips and made me shudder so violently. His tongue then left my mouth and he pulled away from my lips, licking his own. My chest heaved for air as I gulped down fresh air. The hand around my throat loosened, but didn't leave.

"Heh heh, you're quite the stubborn one aren't you?" he chuckled and a shadow with a very sharp point came up to the front, where it sliced his finger when his claws had left my shoulder. "Since you're enjoying this _so _much, I'll do one more thing before I leave."

I was about to speak, but he forced his bleeding finger into my mouth, touching my tongue. "Suck." He commanded and I glared at him. He tightened his grip around my throat and I whimpered pathetically. I had only one choice or I was going to die. I squeezed my eyes shut again tightly and began to suck at the blood that seeped from the finger.

I wanted to bite down so badly, but that was only going to cause more trouble. After a good minute or two, the finger left my mouth and left the taste of blood in my mouth. Enigma smirked widely and traced his finger along my jaw line, making me shiver at his touch.

He leaned in close to my ear, his hot breath against it. "I'm going to have fun with you my little Shell-bell."

And then he vanished.

I gasped and nearly slumped to the ground, deciding to run to the bathroom instead. I quickly hopped into the shower and nearly screamed when the warm water touched my shoulder. I slumped to the shower floor and buried my face in my hands, tears streaming down my face.

I was violated by my own creation.

I rocked back and forth, trying to see if I could wake up from this horrible nightmare.

I never did.

And I had a feeling things were only going to get worse.

MUCH worse.


End file.
